Thoughts on drugs
by dog-tooth
Summary: Why are drugs bad? Thoughts from Harry, Tyrone, Sarah and Marion.
1. Harry

**Thoughts on drugs.**

_**Why are drugs bad? Thoughts from Harry, Tyrone, Sarah and Marion.**_

**Harry Goldfarb.**

You wanna know why drugs are bad? I'll tell ya. I'll tell ya all. Drugs fuck you up, big time. You take 'em first just to see 'em. Just to see what they'll do. You like the feeling. It feels fucking amazing. Then you come down and then you don't feel so good no more. So you take more. Then some more. And suddenly you're hooked. Your hooked and fucked before you even realise.

You'll start to do anything just to get ya fix. Maybe you'll take your ma's television, just like me. Ya know its wrong but you'll do it anyway cos you wanna get your fix. You don't ever wanna come down.

But maybe... just maybe the drugs weren't all bad. Cos if I hadn't been on drugs then I'd never have met Marion. I'd never have experienced what it was like to have loved someone.

But the come downs inevitable. I know that now. Now that I'm in hospital. With only one arm. And no hope. And no Marion.

God, I loved Marion. She was my world. But I loved the drugs more. I shouldn't have left her. The most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. Gone. My world. Gone. My mother. Gone. My friend. Gone.

And all cos of some drugs... some stupid, expensive, life fucking drugs.


	2. Marion

**Marion **

Drugs aren't bad. No. They're amazing. They've changed my life.

Sure, I've lost a lot and I've done a lot of bad things but look what I've gained. Every week I get a load of drugs and for what? A bit of sex that's all. It's nothing. I did worse before and for a lot less. A couple of blow jobs and some anal for a lifetime of happiness. Easy.

I'd rather fuck a stranger every night then go see my fucking therapist. At least they aren't such smug fucks. At least they give me what I want, and I don't mean sex.

But sometimes... sometimes I wish that Harry was back. I know I called him a loser but he loved me and I loved him. I miss him. I'm surrounded my men every night yet I still miss him. I don't even know why. Cos he was a loser. He couldn't give me what I needed. He forced me to do the things that I now do so willingly.

But still, I'm living the high life. Fuck everyone else. I've got my drugs. I've got everything I'll ever need. I'm set for life.


	3. Tyrone

**Tyrone**

Fuck drugs. Drugs made me lonely. I was always lonely before but now it's unbearable.

There's no one in prison. Just a bunch of lonely guys sitting in their cells, knowing that the only comfort they'll get is late at night with their hand wrapped around their dick.

Mama always said that I just had to love her but I know that she was lying. Sometimes I feel glad that she died. Glad as she didn't get to see her son fuck up his life. After all, no one wants a crazy motherfucking drug addict as a son. Who would?

I'm a waste of space. And now I spend my time working, sleeping and eating. It'll be years till I get out. But what's gonna happen when I do? I'll have no one. I don't have anyone to go home now. No one wants me.

I dunno what's happened to Marion or Harry. I dunno what's happened to anyone. I have no one. I'm one lonely motherfucka...


	4. Sara

**Sara Goldfarb**

Drugs? I wouldn't know. I've never taken drugs before. I've taken some pills but the doctor prescribed them. It's not like they were illegal. The nice doctor gave them to me.

They were pills. Good pills that helped me lose weight. I managed to slip into my nice red dress. I lost twenty five pounds in a few days and fifty pounds in a week. I was thin.

It was the food and the refrigerator. They were after me. They just wanted me to eat. "Feed me Sarah," they called. But I didn't want too. I needed the red dress and the television and Harry to be safe and happy.

I ask for Harry and Seymour everyday. They never come. I scream their names at the wall. I know Harry'll be happy. My Harry always is. Maybe he'll have married Marion and maybe they'll have babies. The doctors say that when I get better I can go and see them.

So each night I fall asleep with that thought. Maybe one day I'll be on television with my Harry.

"_Let me tell you what you've won. Your prize has a sweet smile, and his own private business. He just got engaged, and is about to get married this summer, please give a warm, and juicy welcome, Harry Goldfarb!"  
_

"_I love you Harry."  
__**"**__I love you too ma."_


End file.
